That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!
That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion is the forty-ninth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis The kids are attempting to grow prize-winning pumpkins in the back yard. Jet gets carried away and uses his Bortronian Grow-Lamp to grow a huge pumpkin. Now they just have to get his enormous pumpkin downtown to win the contest! Plot Part 1 The first part starts off on an autumn afternoon in Jet's garden. Jet is amazed at how the gang's attempt at an Earth garden has been the best one yet. Sean checks off a list of items needed to make plants grow: soil, sun, air, and water. Every kid had a grown a pumpkin. Sean's is pretty big. Sydney's is pretty big too, but it's a funny shape. Mindy's is cute and tiny. Jet is unable to locate his pumpkin. Jet finds it, only to find that it has become purple. Sydney says that he may have planted eggplant seeds instead of pumpkin seeds. Jet is shocked at how different seeds grow different plants. Sean explains further, and Jet comes to the conclusion that he must have planted both types of seeds. Jet finally finds his pumpkin, and it's pretty tiny. He hopes the pumpkin will grow fully by "New Year's Eve". Sydney corrects him and explains that they're growing pumpkins for Halloween. Jet remembers and then describes trick or treating. Sean explains that this year, there's a pumpkin-growing contest downtown and that they're going to enter their pumpkins and win a prize for the biggest pumpkin. Sean and Sydney really want their pumpkins to be big. Carrot pops in and mentions that he when he wants to make plants grow, he sings to them. He then sings "Grow, Plant, Grow!". However, even after he finished singing, Carrot finds that the plants still haven't grown, as the singing method only works on Bortron 7. However, he finds a positive side to the situation, he thinks that the pumpkins are more relaxed. Meanwhile, at Mitchell's place, Mitchell is shown with his large pumpkin, and he is confident that it will win the contest. He gushes over how big and orange and just all-around pumpkin-y it is. Cody has a timer strapped to his head, and suddenly it starts ringing, so that means it's time to water the pumpkin. Mitchell waters his pumpkin and whispers creepily to it about how nothing can stop them from winning the contest. However, Mitchell realizes one factor that might get in the way of his success - one Jet Propulsion. Mitchell thinks that Jet might come up with some weird alien way to grow pumpkins. Mitchell runs off to go investigate Team Propulsion. Mitchell snoops on Jet singing to his pumpkins. Behind Jet's back, Mitchell berates him for singing to his pumpkin. Hypocritically, Mitchell claims that talking to pumpkins is perfectly normal kid behavior. Suddenly, Cody's timer rings again. Mitchell hurries away to water his pumpkin. While Mitchell is chasing after Cody, Mindy and Lillian are at Mindy's house discussing Halloween plans. Mindy tells Lillian that anything could happen on Halloween night. She tells her about she saw a witch fly across the moon the previous year, and shows her a photo to prove it. Mindy firmly believes that Halloween is magical. Mindy and Lillian then discuss costumes. Lillian is going as a pirate, and Mindy is going as Stuffy Bear, as it is a tradition for her. Mindy decides that they need to pick a costume for Sunspot, but Lillian thinks that he was already in costume. Mindy yells for him to come, and indeed Sunspot does come. Sunspot pretends to be a dog so Lillian won't suspect anything. Sunspot tries on various costumes and even does a few magic tricks. Mindy uses this as proof that Halloween is magical. Suddenly, Mitchell walks up and says that Halloween isn't magical. Mindy gasps in disbelief, and protests that they saw a witch fly across the moon last year. Mitchell is convinced that it must have been a trick. Mindy allows Mitchell to believe what he wants, though she still believes Halloween is magical. Suddenly, Cody's timer rings again, and Mitchell runs away, saying that he has to do something completely unrelated to what they're talking about. Jet continues singing to his pumpkins, and imagines that they fly in the air. Sean interrupts his song with good news - he's measured the pumpkins again, and in the last few days, they've gotten a teeny bit bigger. Jet wants to speed up the process of growing pumpkins, but Sean wants to do it the old-fashioned way. Sydney decides that they should approach her mom, as she is a scientist, and she has a green thumb. Jet misinterprets her comment as Dr. Skelley having a literal green thumb. Sydney explains that it's an Earth expression; it means she's really good at growing things. At the DSA, Beep is watering plants. The kids explain their situation to Dr. Skelley. Dr. Skelley says they have done a good job so far, and all they need now is time, but Jet protests that time is the one thing they don't have enough of, and he runs off, with Sean and Sydney following him. Dr. Skelley shouts that they'll also need patience, but they're already gone. Back at the garden, Mitchell continues spying on Team Propulsion. Mitchell notes that everything is normal so far. But he suspects that Jet is up to something, and Mitchell will be in the tree, cleverly hidden. However, Jet pops up in front of him, startling him. Jet wishes him a Happy Halloween and asks if he's entering the pumpkin contest. Mitchell acts like he thought it was a dumpling contest, but deep down, he really knew it was a pumpkin contest. Suddenly, Cody's timer rings yet again, and Mitchell tries to leave by saying that he has to water his dumplings. Sydney says that you don't water dumplings. Later, Dr. Skelley comes to the garden and praises the kids' pumpkins. Jet asks if the pumpkins can grow big enough to win the contest. Dr. Skelley says that they only have so much sun in a day, and there's one day left. She then leaves. Jet gets an idea, and brings his Bortronian sun lamp. This way, the pumpkins will get extra light. Sean decides that it's worth a shot, and he and Sydney leave. At night, the pumpkin grows. The next morning, Jet, Sean, and Sydney arrive at the garden to find that Jet's pumpkin is humonguous, ending part 1 on a cliffhanger. Part 2 Picking up from where part 1 left off, Sean, Jet and Sydney are in utter amazement at the pumpkin. Sean says that it's totally going to win the contest. Sean observes that his and Sydney's plants got some of the Bortronian sunlight too. Sydney's is shaped exactly like Sunspot, Sean's is bigger and greener. and Mindy's starts jumping and chittering. Jet loves the plants, and is sure that they'll win some kind of ribbon. Meanwhile, at Mitchell's place, Mitchell is still confident that his "precious" pumpkin will win the contest. Cody sees Mindy's pumpkin go by, but Mitchell doesn't notice it. Back with Team Propulsion, Jet stands under a spotlight and starts giving a speech, but Sydney interrupts him to inform him that if he wants to win the contest, he has to bring the pumpkin to the contest. Sydney explains that the contest is being held downtown, and really far. The kids attempt to lift the pumpkin, but it's too heavy. Jet asks if they can reschedule Halloween. But obviously they can't. Meanwhile, Mindy and Lillian are in their costumes and are preparing to go trick-or-treating. Mitchell is in costume too, and is spying on them. Sunspot shows up, decorated as a pumpkin. As Mindy and Lillian walk down the sidewalk, Mitchell spies on them from the side of the Propulsion van, and they greet him. Mitchell gasps. Lillian asks if he's playing a detective, but Mitchell insists that he isn't playing one, he IS one..and he's also dressed as one. Mindy recalls a promise Mitchell made to go trick-or-treating with her and Lillian. Mitchell says that he'll go. Mindy is delighted, and all three of them hold hands as they set off on their night of trick or treating; which Mitchell insists is a regular, non-magical night, but Mindy is determined to prove that it is magical. After the trio's first candy stop, Mindy comes across what she thinks is a real spider, but Mitchell explains to her that it's a fake rubber spider from a store. Next, Mindy finds a ghost, but it's actually a cardboard ghost on a zipline as Mitchell points out. Then, a black cat crosses the gang's path, causing Mitchell to faint. He denies that he was really scared to try and be tough, but then screams when Sunspot creeps up on him. Back with Team Propulsion, the kids are exhausted after trying various ways to lift the pumpkin, and failing. Sydney suggests using a lever. The kids try it multiple times, but fail. Jet comes up with an idea - they take all the goop and seeds out of the pumpkin so it will weigh less, and they can carry it. They accomplish this goal with the help of Carrot and Celery. However, there's a huge pile of pumpkin goop. Jet whistles for Sunspot to come, and he does. Sunspot sips the pumpkin goop with a straw and makes a big pumpkin pie. Jet tries to push the hollowed-out pumpkin, but it's no use. Sydney says that it's too bad that the pumpkin can't just fly. This gives Jet an idea. He whistles for Sunspot to come again, and Sunspot arrives with Bortronian engine parts. As the younger kids continue their night of trick-or-treating, they encounter what they think is a real witch, but is actually a kid in a witch costume. Back with Team Propulsion, Jet finishes installing Bortronian thrusters into his pumpkin so he can fly it to the contest like a saucer. Sydney is eager to join him, but Sean is a bit hesitant. Jet starts up the pumpkin-saucer, but it falls onto the ground. After another attempt, it is successful. Meanwhile, Mindy, Mitchell, and Lillian end up at the treehouse. Mindy uses the ghost, witch and spider as evidence to prove to Mitchell that Halloween is magical. Mitchell snaps, and yells that those things aren't real. Mitchell rhetorically asks if Mindy's gonna tell him that pumpkins can fly, and to his surprise, he sees Jet's flying pumpkin. He faints as a result, and Mindy and Lillian are delighted at the sight of the flying pumpkin. Sean accidentally drops his candy, and it rains candy on the treehouse. Mindy and Lillian are ecstatic. Mitchell accidentally says that Halloween is magical. After realizing what he just said, Mitchell attempts to pull himself together and convince himself of something logical. Afterwards, Mitchell, Mindy, and Lillian race over to the pumpkin contest. Mr. Peterson, dressed as a cat, welcomes everyone to the contest. Jet is about to land the pumpkin-saucer, but Sydney advises him to sneak in from behind so no one suspects anything. Mr. Peterson inspects Mitchell's pumpkin, and is about to award it for biggest pumpkin, but suddenly, Jet's pumpkin-saucer lands in, and Mr. Peterson decides to award it instead. Mitchell is extremely salty, and protests that Jet flew it, but his warnings fall on deaf ears. Mr. Peterson awards Sean's pumpkin for being the most creative. Mindy's pumpkin is awarded for being the most adorable. Sydney's pumpkin wins the award for pumpkin most like a pet. Sunspot shows up and pretends to be a pumpkin; he is promptly awarded for being the pet most like a pumpkin. Mitchell insists that Jet's pumpkin can't be an Earth pumpkin, and also adds that he flew it. Mindy suggests that it's magical, and Mr. Peterson finds a loophole by stating that there's nothing in the rules about whether or not one can fly the pumpkin. Mr. Peterson awards Mitchell's pumpkin for being the most classically perfect pumpkin. Mitchell compliments Jet for his pumpkin being magical. Lillian, Sydney, Sean, Mindy, Jet, and Mitchell all bow together. Sunspot flies the pumpkin-saucer over, causing it to rain candy. Mindy wishes everyone a happy magical Halloween. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Carrot Propulsion *Mitchell Peterson *Lillian *Cody *Mr. Peterson *Dr. Skelley *Beep Songs *Grow, Plant, Grow! Trivia *This is the second Halloween-themed episode, the first being ''Jet's First Halloween''. *This is the fourth holiday-themed episode, the first three being Jet's First Halloween, ''From Pluto with Love'', and ''Holidays in Boxwood Terrace''. *This is the fifth two-part episode, the first four being ''Sunday Drive'', Jet's First Halloween, Holidays in Boxwood Terrace, and ''Mindy Turns Five''. *Mitchell and Mindy wore the same Halloween costumes as they did in Jet's First Halloween. *In this episode, Sunspot dresses up as a pumpkin, Lillian dresses up as a pirate, and Mr. Peterson dresses up as a cat. *This episode takes place one year after Jet's First Halloween. *It is revealed that Carrot sings to plants similar to what Pinkalicious Pinkerton does in the Pinkalicious & Peterrific episode "Plantastically Pink". *Lillian is the only one who didn't enter the contest. *This episode was originally called "That's One Huge Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!" *The hot water bottle that Sean decorates his pumpkin with is later seen in ''Sean Has a Cold''. Gallery RJG TOGPJP Screencap 1.jpg RJG TOGPJP Screencap 2.png TGOPJP Screencap 3.jpg RJG TGOPJP Screencap 4.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e18 143031 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e19 143032 preview 770x436.jpg RJG - Basics of growing plants.jpg RJG - Halloween is magical.jpg RJG - Jet and Carrot on pumpkins.jpg RJG - Jet carves pumpkin.jpg RJG - Sunspot pumpkin.jpg RJG - Sydney and Sean tired.jpg Mitchell funny face.png mitchell facepalm.png See you tomorrow, Jet!.png Just a picture of Jet.png Ready Jet Go - Lillian pirate.jpg Ready Jet Go - Mr. Peterson cat costume.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-Part Specials Category:Omnipresent-Focus Episodes